


Can I Ask You For A Favor?

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [8]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Nadja adopts Guillermo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo asks something of Nadja.
Relationships: Guillermo & Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Kudos: 23





	Can I Ask You For A Favor?

"So, Guieeemo, is there anything I can provide you with for your interview?" Nandor asked his familiar.

Guillermo shook his head. "No thanks master."

"Well, if you need anything, then just holler." Nandor then added, "Actually, Guieeemo, don't holler, my head hurts." He paced around.

Guillermo huffed in despair. Guillermo was trying to get into a school for extra education. But, his dilemma was he had to have one of his parents present for the interview.

But, both two of his parents were no longer living.

Guillermo couldn't ask Colin to pose as his father.

Colin was nowhere to be found.

Nandor was nice enough, but he wasn't father material.

There was no way in hell Guillermo would ask Laszlo.

He sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"Nadja?" He asked.

She looked at Guillermo. "Yeah?"

Guillermo asked, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

-

Guillermo had told Nadja his dilemma. And how needed a parent to be present.

"So, can you help me?" Guillermo asked.

"Can I be your dad?" She asked.

Guillermo commented, "I don't see why not."

Nadja smiled. "Okay. I'm in."

-

They had went to the interview.

Then the interviewer requested to speak to "Guillermo's dad" alone.

Seven minutes later Nadja approached him.

"So?" Guillermo asked him.

Nadja grinned, "You got in. And, I paid the tuition."

"Seriously?" Guillermo questioned her.

Nadja shrugged. "Yeah. It was only a thousand dollars for the four months you'll be gone."

Guillermo hugged her lightly. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome, son," Nadja said. She pulled him into a tighter hug.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Guillermo commented.

Still hugging Guillermo, Nadja smiled, "I know. But, I'm enjoying it."

  
  
  
  



End file.
